


Luckyshipping - BraveheartZX

by BraveheartZX



Series: Luckyshipping - BraveheartZX [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveheartZX/pseuds/BraveheartZX
Summary: Red misses his home, his friends, and he gets a message from his old friend Blue.
Relationships: Blue/Red
Series: Luckyshipping - BraveheartZX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830091
Kudos: 10





	1. Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hey this is my very (i mean very) first piece i made back in february. i decided i'm going to post all of my stuff.

Red woke up in the middle of the night. He was cold. After all, he'd been on this mountain for a few months now. Pika was sleeping soundly beside him, thanks to Charizard's flame. Green had wanted a fresh start as a gym leader, finding solace that his friend would take good care of Charizard. Red pulled out his Rotom Phone, which was surely outdated now, and unlocked it. To his surprise, there was a message. He rarely got any messages now, aside from the daily calls with his mother. This text was from Blue. Maybe the feeling of his phone vibrating woke him up, because it seemed like she woke up as well.

"Hey… Red? Can I ask you something?" Blue's messages were usually flirtatious, but this felt different. It felt serious. 

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" He responded. He immediately saw those three dots pop up as she replied.

"When are you coming back?" Reading this made his heart sink. He knew his friends missed him, and he missed them too. But he didn't think Blue of all people would ask when he'd come back.

He glanced over at Pika, who was still snoring away. He rubbed Charizard's head slightly, pondering what to say. He didn't want to lie to her. But he didn't want to tell her it'd be soon, either. He sighed, typing his reply.

"I... I don't know, honestly. I want to get stronger. And I don't think I'm ready to come home to everyone celebrating me as the champion yet. I want to feel worthy of being called that."

He felt like that was wrong. Like that wasn't the right thing to say to her. Those three dots made him more nervous than his championship battle.

"But Red, you are the Champion! You beat the Elite Four and then Green."

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, you're a champion to me."

This made Red suddenly get warmer than Charizard's flame. He wasn't expecting this from her. 

"Thanks, Blue. I miss you."

He typed that on instinct, and before he could realize it, he'd already pressed send. He panicked at first, but her reply made him feel better.

"I miss you too, Red. Come home soon."

He smiled, but he still felt somber about it. It was true, he missed everyone. But he missed having someone like her around. She pushed him to reach new heights. 

"I will."


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red returns home and is greeted by Blue, who seemed to be a surreal sight to Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the series lets go

It had been a few months since his last talk with Blue. He thought about all of his friends and family everyday. But the person Red caught himself thinking about the most was Blue. He hadn't seen her in almost an entire year. Each say he thought about something different about her.

The way her hair was perfect every day, and it didn't seem like she tried. She had beautiful thick hair that feels like you were touching a soft bed after a hard day at work. Or like you were touching clouds after a rainy day. And her bangs were always so nice.

The way her gorgeous ocean blue eyes twinkled when she was scheming something, whether it was for you or for her own pleasure. Her eyes filled him with hope. Red didn't know why, but he liked it. And whenever he could, he' d look into her eyes just to get that feeling.

The way she would look at you after a successful plan. Her wink could bring down an army alone. Sometimes he just wanted to...

To what? He didn't recognize this feeling. But whatever it was, it was the same one he had gotten when she messaged him a while back. The flutters in your stomach and the need to say something, but he didn't know what.

A few more months had passed. It had been a little over a year since he left. Red's team could probably take down the Elite Four seven times over, back to back. He felt like this was enough for now. Deep within him, he longed to see his friends again. His mom. Blue. 

Wait, why do I want to see her the most…? Eh, it would probably be better to get the lecture out of the way anyway. 

Red decided to surprise her today. Today would be the day that he finally, after an entire year of training in terrible conditions, returned home. As he wandered back home, he took the paths he took as a kid all those years ago. He remembered fighting Green here for the first time, he was no pushover. Right when he was thinking about how his rival was doing, he saw her. 

Her hair was just the way he remembered it. Puffy, soft, probably still felt like heaven too. He wanted to run up to her, to see her eyes, her face, everything. Instead, he hid behind a tree for… some reason. He didn't know why he didn't just go over there saying, "Hey! Long time no see, Blue!" Something within him kept him from yelling out to her. He took a deep breath. She didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon. So he popped out from behind the tree and started approaching her. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see a much taller Red. Maybe more handsome, too. Blue dropped whatever she was doing and ran up to him. 

"Red! You're back! I'm so happy to see you again!" She smiled at him. Her smile suddenly meant the world to him.

"Yeah it-" He was cut off by Blue, who was beginning her lecture. He laughed to himself a bit. 

"Do you have any idea how stupid of an idea that was?! You had m- us worried sick! You are so inconsiderate! You didn't even pack enough supplies for this, did you? Well I'm not letting you do something like this again!" This went on for.. several more minutes. He listened to all of it, of course. She was making valid points. Her face went from angry to worried to sad sporadically. All he could do was smile and look into those eyes of hers. 

It made him feel… at home. Like stepping into your house after a very long day. It felt so nice to see her again. He may have gotten a little red, too. Because she noticed.

"If you ever try this ag- Hey! Are you even listening to me? Why are you turning red, Red?" She exclaimed, tilting her head slightly. "Am I too pretty to handle after that one year?" He had to laugh and scratch the back of his head while looking away, because she winked. 

"Haha, yeah I'm listening. Maybe." She punched him in the arm before grabbing it and starting to walk with him to his house to see his mom. Still lecturing, of course.


	3. Good Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue asks to stay at Red's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 gang

After a long and quite frankly, exhausting welcome back party, Red was ready to sleep in his own bed for once. He bet he could fall asleep instantly when he laid down. But Blue was also pretty tired too. Red's mom had already retired for the night and Professor Oak scolded Green for wanting to stay a little longer. 

"I guess I should go before old gramps gives me work to do tomorrow. Smell ya later, lovebirds." Green rubbed his nose, full of himself as always, and left. 

Red hadn't noticed Blue was sitting so close to him. I guess she didn't either, because they both slid away from each other at the same time. They awkwardly laughed it off though. Red yawned and he swore he saw a hint of red on Blue's face, but he was so tired that he forgot about that almost immediately. 

"Anything else you wanna lecture me about?" He asked, the corner of his lips curling. Blue giggled and winked at him.

"Hehe, nope!~ But I'm staying here tonight! I need to make sure you get to sleep on time, and it's past 2 AM! It's time for bed." She winked at him again and got up, pointing to the stairs to his room. He didn't know what to say, if he were to be honest. Red sighed and took his hat off. 

"You can sleep in my bed again. Mom already told me you had to stay here a few nights before while travelling, so one more can't hurt. Besides, I have an air mattress. I can sleep on that. Anything's better than rocks." He laughed and walked up to his bedroom, she followed him closely. 

"You didn't even pack a pillow? Or a blanket?! Red you are so lucky you didn't get horribly sick! This is why you need to sleep on your own bed!" Blue did have a point. He would love to sleep on his comfy bed again.

"Well what's one more night right? Besides, you're my guest. I have to do this." He smiled and turned to get the air mattress. She didn't respond immediately for some reason, like usual. Eh, couldn't mean much. 

She got out her bag and went downstairs to the bathroom to get changed into her pajamas, which were soft with a nice Wooloo pattern on them. As she did so, Red got the air mattress ready. He put his hat next to the air mattress, which was at the foot of the bed. He also got his own pajamas on, it was a normal white shirt with red plaid soft pants. She came back up and placed her things by his door and closed it. She couldn't fight with him since he was already asleep on the mattress, and it looked like he had just laid down. She smiled a bit, turned off the light, and reluctantly crawled onto his bed.

She woke up in the middle of the night because she was cold. She knew it was nothing like Red had to deal with, but her comfortableness mattered more than his right now. Blue sat up and looked down at him. He was on his side, facing the wall. He has no right to be so cu- What was she saying? She couldn't even see his face. Besides, they weren't like that. But something within her made her take the beds blanket and curl up next to him, throwing the blanket over them. She snuggled up with 80% of the blanket though. Red could feel warmth beside him. He smiled in his sleep and continued sleeping soundly with Blue by his side, also smiling, if not a bit red.


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 4 squad rise up

The sun glistened through Red's bedroom window. Blue's eyes fluttered open to see a still passed out Red next to her. She almost yelped because of that, since she'd forgotten she moved down on the air mattress with him. She felt her face warm up and felt hotter than a Moltres' flamethrower. Red was facing her now, so he must have turned over during his deep sleep. He looked so… peaceful. He was usually calm and handled things well so this wasn't a surprise. But his soft breaths made it more than apparent he meant it when he said he hasn't slept on anything but rocks for a year. She was scared that if she moved she would wake him up, and usually she couldn't care less, but Red didn't know she went down with him.

Blue stared at his features for a little while longer, her face still quite red. He didn't just look calm or peaceful, he looked happy. He looked like he was having the best dreams after the best sleep he's had in a year. He looked so… cute. Wait, what? No, he just looks cute in the moment. Yeah. It's because she's tired. 

She reached her arm slowly for her phone to look at the time. The clock read 11AM. A sudden realization came over her. Red's mom would've checked in on her son, and seeing him on an air mattress so close to Blue. She panicked and dropped her phone. 

Red, being used to the wilderness, immediately opened his eyes in search of danger. What he saw was a very embarrassed Blue lying next to him, and he was under his own bed covers with her. He went completely red, sitting up and looking at his phone, trying to hid his face. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

Blue cleared her throat and finally spoke up.

"You looked cold so I figured I should give you something to warm you up but if I gave you the blanket I'd be cold so I had no other choice." Yeah. That's definitely what happened. It had to be. 

Red also cleared his throat and responded. "I looked cold? I spent a year on a freezing mountain. Why would I be co-" Blue interrupted him.

"I said you LOOKED cold! I didn't check to see if you actually were." She looked confident in her answer. Red thought that was cute. He felt his cheeks flush with warmth after that.

"Oh… well, thanks Blue. Wouldn't want to catch a cold on my first day back right?" He laughed and scratched the back of his head. 

Mew, he has absolutely committed a crime by looking so cute when he did that. Blue also felt her face before warm again after that. But she didn't pay it any mind. Instead, she got up and got her stuff by his door. 

"You're leaving…?" Red asked her, looking somewhat disappointed. "You should at least have breakfast. C'mon, I'm sure mom made some!" 

And with that, he got up and lead her downstairs. She didn't put up any arguments though. Free food is free food.


	5. A Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets a call from the Pokémon League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 5 more like... never mind i dont have a joke

A few days after their little “incident”, Red recieved a call from the League. Blue was with him at the time, catching him up on everything that’s happened. Red excused himself (albeit, against Blue’s own wishes). He had to show up at the league to face some challenges and hold a meeting about what gym leaders should be promoted to the Elite Four. Karen was getting ready tired of being a member, and there were plenty of determined people to take that spot. 

Red walked back to Blue, looking slightly disappointed. “Sorry Blue, I’ve gotta go. The League wants me there for some things. We can probably talk later though? I’m not sure how long I’ll be…” He sighed and didn’t even wait for her to respond to start walking away. 

“Just where do you think you’re going Red? I’m not done here! I haven’t even told you about the Casteliacone!” She ran up to him, with an angry pouty face. Red’s own face had gotten a little red. 

“Blue, we can talk about it later. They want me there now. And I have to do it since I’m the champion.” He turned to her, looking genuinely kind of annoyed he even had to do this. Why did the champion have to decide this?

“Well then I’ll just go with you! We can talk and walk.” She looked up at him all smug, since he couldn’t really argue with that. He definitely wouldn’t mind talking to her more. So, they went on. She talked about the Casteliacone, which sounded really good right now. Blue said that when she went to Kalos, she almost bought out the entire boutique. Until she realized she didn’t have enough money to buy everything, so she could only get half of the things in there. 

She went on about how Hoenn had the most beautiful beaches, but brought up the fact that she thought it was very unfair to not take her to Alola. She knew it wasn’t Red’s choice, though. She really wanted to go. He still felt bad about that. But eventually, they got to the League entrance. Red could have her go with him, and he kinda wanted to, but she had things to do. Probably. 

Blue was struggling to find any reason to go with him beyond this point, and for once she seemed nervous. “Okay… Well, good luck in there Red! Don’t let them get to you!~” She winked at him and walked off. He wanted her to stay. But, before he could think of anything else, someone was sent to get Red and lead him into a room. 

Hours passed, and Red was bored out of his mind. He had fond memories of Claire when he visited Johto, she was nice. Strong, too. He decided on Claire to be moved up, which Lance approved of. Lance filled in for Red when he was gone, but no one had managed to beat him anyway. Lance was very proud of how strong Red had become, and was even more impressed that Red had to borrow one of the level downgraders the battle places use to make it fair for opponents challenging him. His team was far beyond the elite four’s at this point.

Red was starving, and when he finally was released from the league grip for the day, he got a message from Blue, right as he walked out of the door. 

Are you done yet? I want to get dinner but I don’t have any moneyyyyyy

Red laughed and rolled his eyes. She did this pretty often.

Yeah I just got done. I’m actually starving, so great idea and good timing. Meet me outside, I’ll be down in a few minutes.

She responded with a <3 which made him blush a little for… some reason. Red smiled and walked down to the entrance. The sun was getting ready to set, so they’d have to wait in a line for something if they went out for something.

Blue was waiting for him texting someone, but she heard the door open and turned around faster than a Sandslash could Rapid Spin. 

“It’s about time! I have so much more to tell you! Let’s go!” She grabbed his arm, making him feel the heat on his face. They walked together, talking about what Blue did during that one year.


	6. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red takes Blue to Alola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> easily the longest one, part 6

A couple of weeks passed since Red’s meeting with the League. Red and Blue either talked or texted every day now, being almost inseparable. Today though, Red got another phone call during one of their conversations. Blue patted his shoulder, which was odd for her, and smiled. 

“Good luck with that phone call!” Blue looked like she was hiding something. But that didn’t really make Red suspicious, she always looked like that. He walked off somewhere to answer the call. It was the Alola Battle Tree group. They wanted him to return to the tree, since he was their most popular “attraction” for most trainers. Red thought he needed a bit of vacation time, so he agreed. 

He didn’t want to go alone though. Green was busy being a gym leader so he couldn’t ask him again. So, the only other person he could ask was Blue. They did say he could bring someone, so he thought he might as well. He walked back and barely opened his mouth.

“Yes, I’ll go with you.” She said, not even looking at him from her phone with a sly smile.

“But I didn’t even say what I was going to say.” Red tilted his head and noticed that smile of hers. He tilted his head to the side and squinted. “What did you?”

She giggled and reached up and picked something off of his shirt collar. She held it up to his face and laughed again. It was a tiny little microphone.

“Well I guess… Pack your things, then.” He sighed and sat back down across from her. 

“Already done!~ I always keep a travel bag ready for anything, you never know when an opportunity can rise up like that.” She smirked, and knowing she probably wasn't kidding, he just laughed.

“I guess you’re right. Well, we have a week so-” He was cut off by Blue.

“No, we’re going now! There’s no way I’m just gonna sit up at the top of the tree for a few days. I wanna see all of Alola! You better be a good tour guide, Red.” She giggled and held up the plane tickets. 

“Blue, they were going to pay for the tickets, how did you even-”

“Do you really want to know?”

“I guess not…”

Red and Blue went to his house for Red to tell his mom what was going on and to pack his things. Blue wanted to wait outside to avoid an awkward situation just in case she brought up what happened a while back, but Red’s mom saw her through the window and wanted her to come in. Red’s mom and Blue talked while Red packed his things. He called Pika out of his ball, who was rather annoyed, since he was enjoying a nap.

“Hey, Pika? What do you think of Blue?”

“Pika.. Pika pi! Chu pi.” 

“Yeah, she can be a little sneaky sometimes. But she’s a good friend.” Red saying that seemed to make Pika laugh, but when questioned, Pika ignored it. 

“Well, we’re going to Alola again. And she’s coming with us this time, so… get your things ready.”

Pika nodded and went over to his little closet in the corner of the room. He grabbed his tiny surfboard, a pair of sunglasses (specifically made for him), and walked over to his pokeball with a neutral look on his face. Red chuckled and returned Pika into his ball. They didn’t allow Pokemon out of their balls on flights anymore. 

Red returned to where Blue and his mother were standing and talking, and his mother was showing Blue Red’s baby pictures. Red jumped in front of his mom, stopping Blue from looking at them. 

“H-Hey! I’m a-all done packing now, haha! We gotta get going!” Red struggled to keep a calm composure after that. She probably knew all about his childhood by now, and his mother could definitely talk about everything in a few minutes. Seriously, she was impressively skilled at embarrassing her son. 

After waving goodbye, Red and Blue left and boarded the plane to Alola.

The flight lasted about 3 hours, since Alola was close to Kanto. Or at least, closer than the other regions were. Red and Blue didn’t talk much during the flight. Blue was thinking about how he was so cute as a child and how he managed to be as cute now, but she didn’t allow herself to think that. Too much, anyway. 

Red definitely liked her. B-But, as a friend. Yeah. They spent a lot of time together nowadays, and he liked that, for the most part. He’d get this feeling in his stomach sometimes when she looked at him a certain way. It wasn’t a good feeling, but… it wasn’t a bad one either. 

When they landed, Blue practically dragged him off of the plane and ran to get their rooms at the best hotel. She also specified to not ask how she got the money for that, either. But while she did that, Red notified the battle tree group that he’s already here, but he won’t be there until they needed him to be there, which was next week. They (reluctantly) agreed and let him go. 

Blue walked them up to their rooms, which were right next to each other on the top floor. They had an intersecting balcony they could walk to each other’s rooms from. They placed their things on their beds and got ready to spend their first day in Alola together.

Red anxiously waited outside her room, feeling that same feeling he described earlier. He felt somewhat sick, but managed to keep his composure when she stepped out of her room. She looked… Pretty. She had a blue striped shirt on, with a fashionable tropical hat to match, and a red half-dress thing on. You could tell she had her bathing suit on beneath it. Red just had the same outfit he had last time. His ‘96 shirt, his hat, and some jeans. 

Blue smiled at him slyly, noticing a slight blush on his face. But she felt hers heat up slightly as well. She walked a bit ahead of him and spoke. “Well, let’s get going! We have a lot to do, and I don’t plan on wasting a single minute!”

Their first few hours were nothing but Red being dragged around everywhere. They were jumping from island to island, store to store, anything Blue wanted to do. Usually Red would be annoyed by this, and he wasn’t quite sure why he wasn’t. He had bought some things for Blue, whether it be per her request or just because he felt like it. While at a store in Konikoni, Red spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was a beautiful necklace laced with silver with a big alexandrite gem in the middle. It’s hue matched her eyes, and sometimes looked purple. It looked a bit extra, but Blue would probably like that. While she was distracted, he bought it for her. What was left was to give it to her. 

It was pretty late and they still weren’t done. Blue was done shopping for the most part, and they’d just been exploring the islands now. He never really found a good moment to give it to her, so it stayed in his pocket the whole day. They were done for now, and retired to their rooms. Red’s legs were so heavy, he’d been walking around from city to city carrying bags for Blue the whole day. When he laid down on his bed, he placed the necklace in the drawer beside his bed. 

The next morning, Red woke up to a knocking from his balcony door. It was Blue, already dressed and ready for another day. He got up and walked to the door rubbing his eyes. 

“Already…? Isn’t it like… 7 AM?” Red groggily said before yawning.

“It’s WAY past that! C’mon bedhead, we’re gonna go surfing today!” She smiled and went back into her own room. Red sighed and laughed. He’d never been surfing, but he watched a movie about surfing when he was a kid, so he figured he could just do that. 

Boy was he mistaken that he could do that.

Blue set up a blanket on the beach while Red set up his own next to hers and placed an umbrella down. She threw off her shirt and skirt dress thing and grabbed her surfboard, charging straight into the ocean. Red’s face went completely red. He looked worse than a tomato at this point. Yeah, she’d been flirty before, and he was used to it. But she wasn’t even flirting. She was just wearing appropriate attire for the occasion and he was a wreck. Pika popped out of his pokeball and went into the sea as well, his shades on, and mini surfboard in hand. That is, after bonking Red in the back of the head first with an Iron Tail. Red slowly walked to the waves and took a deep breath. 

This was gonna go juuust fi-

Seconds after thinking this, a wave had flipped him completely over and he was now in the water, disappointed. Maybe those movies didn’t teach him anything after all. Blue noticed this and made her way over to him. She looked so… elegant. All he could do was stare up at her. He heard Pika laughing in the background and that snapped him out of his daze. He saw Blue started to laugh. Red smirked, pulling her in without thinking. Y’know, as friends do. They started to splash each other, seemingly forgetting Pika was still surfing. Until they saw a big shadow looming over them. It was Pika and few daring surfers on the biggest wave they’d ever seen. Their eyes widened before they got crushed by the giant wave. After a few seconds they both popped up to see Pikachu laughing at the shore at them, uncontrollably. It turns out that Blasty was in on the whole thing, too. He emerged from behind them with a big smile. 

After a fun and extremely dangerous day, they headed back to their rooms. But on their way back, Red spotted the flower crown Pokemon Comfey. 

“Hey, Blue, it’s a Comfey!” Red pointed out the small flower crown creature with a big smile on his face. Blue gasped and almost broke Red’s eardrums with her screech.

“RED I NEED THAT POKEMON NOW IT IS SO CUTE I LOVE IT I NEED IT.” Red just laughed and pulled out a pokeball. There was no way to battle it without it fainting, so he just had to wing it. But Pika ran over to it anyway. They started talking, and the Comfey seemed to pick up what Pika was saying. Red shrugged and threw the ball. Surprisingly, it stayed in the ball. Maybe Pika convinced it to come with them. Ah well, Blue seemed eager to finally have it. Red handed her the Pokemon, she sent it out and it floated on her head. She smiled and did a little twirl, her skirt-dress spun around elegantly with her.

“Soo how do I look? Pretty cute, right?” She giggled and leaned in toward him a bit. Red got a bit pink and responded.

“Y-Yeah, it looks great with you.” Red scratched the back of his head and looked down to see Pika with a smug look give him a wink. 

After that, they went everywhere the next five days. Tomorrow was the last day he could give the necklace to her and it had to be the perfect time. Over these few days, Red came to the conclusion that maybe… He did like her a little bit. Just a little. There’s no way she would feel the same though. But even still, he bought the necklace for her and he was gonna hand it to her no matter what.

Today was the day. He’d woken up early, the sun still rising. He got up with a light yawn and stretched. He got a shower, got on his usual jacket today, with his sleek black shirt underneath. He left his signature cap on the table and pulled out a comb and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. There was no way he'd mess it up completely, but he should make it look somewhat nice. Red combed his hair a little bit, making it go a little downwards but making sure there's still some spikes here and there. Red took out the necklace from the drawer and placed it in his pocket. He took a deep breath and walked out to see Blue outside on the balcony. He walked up behind her.

"G-Good morning, Blue. What are we doing today?" Red asks, a bit nervous.

Blue turns around to see Red, more formal than he's ever been. He looks… really cute. W-Wait, no he doesn't he just looks good. "Wow Red, you like really nice! Didn't know you had it in ya!" She smiled but frowned a bit after. "But…" She reached up and ruffled his hair, fixing it back to its original look. "I like it better like that. But something's missing…" She put a finger on her chin before pulling out Red's hat and placing it on his head how he usually has it. "Aha! The piece de resistance!' During this whole event, Red was blushing more and more by the second. Blue smiled and crossed her arms, not noticing Red's face in the light of the sunrise and looked proud of herself.

"W-When did you…" Red stammered and struggled.

"Well I was going to wake you up, but you already were. I saw your hat there so… I snuck in and took it! I was going to see how long it'd take you to notice." She winked and stuck out her tongue. 

Red looked to the side and scratched his head. "I guess I didn't notice it was gone when I left my room. That would've taken a while."

"I wanna just walk around Alola today. How's that sound?" She looked up at him again and tilted her head.

"That sounds good. Let's go and see the beach during sunrise!" Red suggested, excitedly.

And with that, they went to the beach. They walked along the shore for a while, talking and reminiscing about how far they've come. Red seemed to be caught off guard when Blue started the conversation off. Regardless, they spent another entire day together. When it was dark, Red had one more place to go. The observatory. Blue had her new Comfey one her head now.

"The observatory has one of the best views in the entire world!" Red spread out his arms to emphasize the "entire" part of it. It seemed to have peaked Blue's interest because she smiled. Why is he so… So what? He was just… Being Red. Nothing different about him.

They made it to the top and right as they stepped off Blue immediately noticed the stars and gasped. She ran over to the point where Red said where to stand. Looking at the Alola League, her eyes slowly made their way up to the sky. The sky here was much more beautiful than Kanto's.

Red took out the necklace from his pocket and stared at it. This… was the time. Maybe not time to confess, but… time to give her the necklace. He put it in his pocket again and took a few deep breaths before walking to her side. Neither of them said anything nor did anything. They both appreciated the moment. Red turned to look at her. She looked heavenly under the moonlight. She took his breath away without even trying. Her eyes twinkled, just like the stars above them. He stared at her for a while before Blue noticed.

"Red? What's wrong?" She tilted her head again, genuinely curious.

Red turned away and took a deep breath. He looked back at her eyes, deep blue and twinkling with the stars above them. Red pulled out the alexandrite necklace and held it out to her.

"I saw this on our first day here and I… I thought it'd look good on you. So I bought it when you were distracted." He blushed very hard, but it was concealed by the moonlight. 

Blue gasped and covered her mouth with one hand and took the necklace with the other. She stared at it for a bit. "Red I love it! Thank you!" She put it on and hugged him.

Red felt himself freeze up, but after a few seconds hugged back. 

Maybe I… do like him… Just a bit… Blue thought to herself.

Red thought about why he felt so breathless around her right now. He finally came across his conclusion.

Red thought this to himself. Because you're my star.


	7. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball at the league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 7 BOYS

Red and Blue had gotten back from Alola a few days ago. If Red couldn't find time to see her he'd make time to see her. And she would do the same. The Elite Four Ball was coming up, since the preparations for Claire becoming one of the Elite Four was almost complete. With Red being the champion, he had to go. But he could bring anyone he wanted. He remembered there being a party after he left for Mt. Silver, and all of Red's friends showed up to celebrate him being the champion, even if he wasn't there with them. Red heard that there was a high chance of the ball being like Claire proposed it would be, elegant and fancy. He thought this was the perfect oppurtunity to dance with Blue. There was one small issue, however.

He had no idea how. 

He didn't want to ask any of his friends, because they probably didn't know how to either. The last option was… his mom.

On a pretty normal morning, a few days before the ball, Red awkwardly walked up to his mom. 

"Hey, uh.. Mom? Do you know how to, uh… dance…?" Red didn't exactly know what to say, honestly. Hia face got slightly pink at the thought of dancing with Blue.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask, honey?" His mom had her cheerful smile, which moms usually have. 

"Well, the Elite Four Ball for Claire is coming up and I want to know how to… J-Just in case I need to dance with anyone." 

"Ah, I see! You wanna make a good first impression on your new colleague right? I can teach you." She believed him. A little too easily. But whatever, he had to take the chance.

"Great! Thanks, mom." He hugged his mom and throughout the next two days, Red had made excellent progress on learning the basics. 

Blue on the other hand, was already an expert. Afterall, how else was she supposed to pickpocket innocent dancers? She was looking forward to the ball, since she could wear something she got from Alola, and she knew just the outfit. Blue found this beautiful dress that looked like the night sky, and it would go perfectly with the necklace Red bought her. 

The day of the ball had arrived, and Red was late. Because of course he was. Red showed up with his mom, and Professor Oak was waiting outside for them to arrive. Oak stroked his chin at the sight of Red looking professional for once. 

"Well Red! I'm surprised you put in effort tonight!" Oak laughed with Red's mom. 

"Oh, he wanted to make a good impression on his new colleague." His mom answered foe him. 

"Isn't Claire a bit old for him?" Oak asked, just assuming Red was interested.

Red shook his head. "Am I not allowed to look nice for once? Even if it is a bit uncomfortable…" Red tugged at his suit collar. 

They all shared a laugh and walked into the League. It was decorated like Claire envisioned, and she seemed very pleased with it in the distance with Lance. Claire spotted Red and started to advance toward him. 

"I would like to formally thank you, Red. I appreciate being chosen as a new Elite Four member. Not only for Kanto, but for my own region, Johto." Claire bowed in respect.

"Uh.. You're welcome. No need to be formal though. I hope you enjoy it here!" Red smiled and put out his hand to shake hers. 

Claire seemed to hesitate, managing a friendly smile and shaking his hand. She bowed once more and walked back to Lance. 

Red looked around for Green, who he saw in one corner of the room by himself. Red walked over to his rival.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd show up!" Red smiled at him. Bur Green didn't smile back, as per usual.

"And we didn't think you'd show up. Blue's looking for you, go find her." Green shot his usual glare at him and left Red with his thoughts and new task.

She's… looking for me…? Why…? It made him blush a little bit. Red frantically looked around for Blue, with no avail. 

Maybe she left already… Because I kept her waiting too long. Red looked down and approached the door, his mom asked where he was going. He said he just needed some cool air since it was hot in the suit and in the room. Just as he left he heard the music start.

He opened the door and was greeted by the fresh breeze of night. He looked around him, and he found Blue standing on the edge of the ground, looking down from the ledge. 

Red looked at her and froze. The dress she found (and made him pay for) from Alola looked so… Beautiful on her. Her hair was slightly blowing in the wind, and she started to turn around.

Thinking it was Green, she started talking. "Who does that Red think he is, making me wait! The song I wanted to dance to with him just started and no-" Blue froze up when she saw Red, who was in awe of her appearance. 

She's… wearing the necklace I bought her…

Red couldn't believe what she just said, either. She wanted to dance? With him?

"Red, I… I didn't know you came." She said, struggling to find words. He looked so charming in that suit of his.

Red could barely muster the strength to reply. "I thought you left since… you weren't inside. Green said you were looking for me but I didn't see you anywhere." He was surprised he could even speak right now. Blue, standing in front of the moon, wearing the starry dress and his necklace. Her eyes lit up like the necklace, along with the moon behind her. She was enchanting.

"Well I was going to, but I thought I should give you a fair chance. A-About the dance thing…" Blue looked down, she looked like she had been defeated. He wasn't supposed to know. 

"I-I want to dance with you. While we can." Red didn't prepare himself for saying that, and felt heat rush to his face. She looked a bit flustered too. 

"Then…" Blue walked toward him and held her hand out. "May I have this dance, sir?" She giggled.

Red could feel his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. He was practicing for this for Arceus' sake and he could barely move right now. He looked like such an idiot right now. Somehow, he managed to place his hand on hers. 

"Y-Yeah." That was all he could say before they spent the rest of the song, in each others arms, dancing to the muffled music from inside and the quiet whistle of the wind. Red's mom peeked outside to see her son dancing with Blue. She giggled and went back to what she was doing.

"Wow Red, I was sure you would've been stepping on my feet left and right." Blue looked up at him and smirked.

Red laughed a little. "I, uh, asked my mom to teach me how. J-Just in case." 

They both laughed a bit before finishing their dance. Red felt like he was going to die, but may have been the best night of his life so far. They walked back in the league and continued the ball with everyone else.


	8. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue play a game, and Blue starts to piece it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert eyes emoji here part 8 lets go

Recently, Red had been feeling the most lonely he ever had. Even during the year alone with his Pokémon on Mt. Silver. This wasn't exactly the same feeling though. Blue had started to become busy all of the time suddenly. Red struggled to find anything to do, and with all of his friends also busy, he had no choice but to be by himself.

He spent the past few weeks like this, thinking of the times he'd spent with Blue. Thinking about "What If's". After a while of this, it started to get to him. He picked up his phone and instinctively went to Blue's messages. 

Hey.

Really? Was that really all he could say? He wanted to say more but he just didn't know what. He groaned and fell back on his pillow, Pika coming through the door at the same time. Pika looked content with whatever he was doing, and Red wished he could feel like that. 

Pika jumped up on Red's bed and nudged him. He motioned that someone was at the door. Red didn't hear anyone knock but he guessed Pika just saw them outside and or something. He also didn't even hear his mom say she was going out earlier, so it was a possibility.

When he arrived at the door and opened it, he saw the one person he'd been thinking of all day. Blue was standing in front of him.

"I was on my way over here when you texted me so… Here I am!" She smiled and made her way in the house without even being invited to, but it was fine. 

"What do you need?" Red was confused as to why she was here. They didn't make plans or anything. 

"Well, we haven't gotten a chance to see each other in a while so I'm here for you, I guess." Blue realized how she just worded that and laughed nervously, as did Red. They both looked away without realizing the other was doing the same.

"I-I guess that's a good enough reason." Red went to tug on his jacket, only to find that he didn't even have it on.

"What? Did you want a better reason for me to be here?" She put her hands on her hips and slightly leaned over to him.

"N-No! It's fine." Red put his hands up like he was surrendering and laughed nervously again. 

She tossed her white hat on the rack next to his. He liked the sight of their hats being next to each other for some reason. It just felt nice.

"So, uh… What did you want to do?" Red looked around, not sure what to do or talk about.

"Didn't that new game come out recently? Is it multiplayer?" Red was taken aback by that. Blue didn't really care for games.

"Yeah, but… Why do you wanna play it?" Red tilted his head curiously. Blue thought that was very cute. Wait, no she didn't. Psh.

"It looked fun in that trailer you showed me. And you seemed pretty excited about it so I thought maybe we could play it together." 

Red couldn't find any reason not to, so they went to his room and played the game. It was a game similar to Cave Story, but it was kind of a medieval version of it. 

Either way, they played for a solid two hours before Blue looked like she wanted to stop. She said she didn't, but it was pretty obvious she was tired of playing. They didn't talk much while playing either. Red stretched and leaned back. Blue looked over to him.

"I could've played a little longer." She pouted.

"Yeah, well, you looked like you were ready to collapse. Besides, there's a lot more. We can just play another time. What do you wanna do now?" He looked at her eyes, she seemed nervous. Maybe it was just the game. They both put their hands down at the same time. Red's landed on hers, and they both instantly pulled away and said "Sorry." At the same time, their faces red. They looked away and tried to think of what else to do. 

"Red?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why was your hand so cold?" 

She was right, his hand was cold. They usually were. Thanks to Mt. Silver, anyway 

"When I was up on Mt. Silver, I guess it made the circulation to my hands smaller. I don't know how that works, but that's the only reason I can think of." Red looked at his hands and closed them, feeling barely any warmth. “Your hands were really warm, though. It felt nice…”

Red went pink when he heard what he just let slip out. “N-Not to sound w-weird or anything, though…”

Blue noticed the pink on his cheeks and got slightly pink herself. “What? Wanna hold my hand or something?” She laughed and looked at him. His face got red now. 

“N-No! It’s just that my hands were cold and yours were warm so that felt good!” Red looked away.

Blue laughed and shrugged it off. It was reasonable that touching something warm felt nice. It couldn’t have been nothing more than that, surely.


	9. No Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part. thank you for reading.

It was Thursday. Red was about to meet up with Blue and he decided this was going to be the time he would tell her how he felt. Probably. Maybe. He wasn't completely sure yet. Pika sat on his shoulder as he walked to Blue. He could hear her talking to Blasty.

"Just how does he think he is, walking around like that? Who gave him the right to be so cute? It should be illegal, honestly!" Blue was talking to Blasty about some cute boy she knew. She heard footsteps and turned around quickly. "Oh! Red! It's about time!" 

Red was a little late. Okay, maybe more than a little. "I overslept, gimmie a break." That was the best excuse he could muster. He looked at her, trying to look tired. That wasn't much of a challenge though, since he didn't get much sleep last night. He walked closer to her.

"Why didn't Pika just Thundershock you awake? He knew what we were doing today!" She looked at Pika, pouting. Pika on the other hand was hopping off of Red's shoulder and walked over to Blasty. The two Pokémon spoke to each other and started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Red had a feeling what they were talking about, but he didn't say anything. 

"They're probably just making fun of me, heh." Red could feel his heart racing. He knew those two would peer pressure him into this. It was only a matter of time until they came up with a plan to have Red confess and also look like a total idiot. 

Well, that's what he thought anyway. He thought they'd give him time.

They did not.

Neither Red nor Blue were paying attention, just talking. Pika and Blasty took this opportunity to go behind their respective trainers and shoved them to each other. It was like a scene out of a cartoon, they collided with each other. 

Red's lips made contact with Blue's, just for a moment. 

It was the best moment of his entire life, while simultaneously being the worst. They broke contact very quickly, but neither of them would forget the feeling. 

"S-Sorry!" Both of them said at the same time. Both of their faces were as red as a shiny Solgaleo. Their hearts were racing and Red couldn't take it.

"I-I… should go." Without giving Blue a chance to respond, he ran off. Pika trailed behind him, giving Blasty a nod of approval.

Blue stood there for a moment or two before realizing what just happened. 

"How dare he come over here, looking all cute after making me wait, kiss me, and then run off! Not only that but he made it a good kiss?! How did he even manage that with just a second?!" This was when she realized what she just said. She liked the kiss. She liked him. And come to think of it… His face was probably just as red as hers. Maybe… He liked it too? With her new motivation, she ran off as fast as she could wherever Red was. 

All Red could think about was the feeling of Blue's soft lips making contact with his. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going either, he just ran in some direction. He slowed down and started to think. She looked as red as he did, right? Maybe, just maybe, she felt the same. 

It started to rain now, and Blue noticed a figure standing by a tree. She somehow managed to raise her speed by 50% and dash toward it. 

Red heard footsteps and knew it was over for him. This was it. Blue was going to kill him now. But that didn't happen.

"L-Look, Blue, Pika shoved me onto you and then we kissed and it was really good but I didn't mean to and-"

Seeing as Red just said what she wanted to hear, Blue didn't need to hear any more.

"Just kiss me, you dork." She pulled him down by the collar of his shirt into another kiss. He panicked for a moment, but calmed down. She liked him. She felt the same. The biggest weight was just lifted off of his shoulders. And as they melted into each other, the soft sound of the relaxing rain on the treetops above them put them, or at least Red, at ease. 

It may not have been the perfect first kiss Blue would've hoped for, but Red being there was all she needed for it to be perfect. No words needed to be said about how they felt.


End file.
